1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool and, more particularly, to a combination screwdriver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional combination screwdriver comprises a handle having a first end provided with a receiving chamber and a second end provided with a socket, a plurality of tips mounted in the receiving chamber of the handle, and a cover removably mounted on the handle to cover the receiving chamber of the handle and to limit the tips in the receiving chamber of the handle. When in use, the cover is removed from the handle to expose the tips. Then, one of the tips is taken out of the receiving chamber of the handle and is inserted into the socket for operation of a user. Thus, the tips are stored in the receiving chamber of the handle to largely reduce the whole volume of the combination screwdriver. However, the receiving chamber of the handle has a small diameter so that when many tips are contained in the receiving chamber of the handle, the required tip cannot be taken out of the receiving chamber of the handle easily and quickly, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.